Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Truth of Karai: Part 1
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: I theorize a possible outcome of the Karai storyline from the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. Leonardo finds himself dreaming about seeing a man holding a dead woman's body surrounded by flame when he looks into Karai's eyes. This sends him on a mental journey, one that ultimately reveals the truth about who Karai really is. (this covers part 1 of a two-part episode)
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo sat in his room in the Lair. He sat thinking about the one enemy he fought who had managed to affect him on a personal level, Karai. He knew Karai was pure evil, especially because she's the Shredder's daughter, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. How he could have sworn there was some good in her, how she spared him the first time they met. He went to sleep.

Leo's dream was an unusual one for him. He was perched upon a ledge in the Foot Clan's lair. However he didn't see Shredder, Fishface, Dogpound, or any Foot Soldiers. There was only Karai. She looked different, though. Instead of her typical armor, she was dressed like a normal girl, in jeans and a T-shirt. He looked into her eyes and saw a man, surrounded by flames, holding a woman's dead body, crying. The image got smaller and smaller. He soon noticed that the person whose vantage point he was looking from was being moved away. Before he could figure out who the man was, he was woken up by Spike, Raphael's pet turtle, biting him in the leg.

Leo spent the rest of the day pondering over his dream. Who was that man? Whose body was he holding? Whose eyes was he looking through and why were they being dragged away?

"Leonardo," said Splinter that morning, "is something troubling you?"

"No, sensei." Leo lied.

Leo's dream was still on his mind when he was patrolling the city that evening. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Kraang-droids standing on the roof of the building across the street.

"Leo," said Raph over the sound of Kraang fire, "get out of your La-La Land and back into mine!"

"Sorry." Leo drew his Niten Ryu swords and sliced off the heads of a couple Kraang. He then turned and amputated the forearms of one and knocked it off the edge. He was about to strike against the last Kraang-droid when he started thinking about Karai and his dream again.

_Not the best time!_ he thought to himself, but he still saw that man in Karai's eye. He would have been a goner had Donatello not shown up stabbing the Kraang through its robot head with his naginata.

"What were you thinking, Leo?" asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Donnie."


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Shredder's lair Karai told her father, Shredder, about a dream she had that night.

In the dream she saw a man, surrounded by fire, holding a woman's corpse. The scene was getting further and further away, as though she were an infant being carried away.

"It was just a dream, Karai." said Shredder, "do not let this get in your way of defeating Splinter and his mutant pets." Karai walked away, however something about the way Shredder spoke sounded different, like he was unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

Leonardo was also thinking about his recurring dream. The man in the fire seemed oddly familiar, but where could he recognize him from? Also what does that vision have to do with Karai?

Donnie's a scientist, Leo thought, perhaps he can help me.

Leo had just finished telling Donatello about his dream.

"Well," said Donnie, "I'm not a psychologist, as I told you earlier. And the only thing I can gather is that you're still hung up on Karai and just should forget about her."

"But what about the man in the fire?" asked Leo.

"I said all I can gather. I can't gather anything from that. Anyway I better get going, I have some analyzing to do." Donatello went back to his lab to analyze a sample of April's DNA extrapolated from a saliva sample.

"Come on," he muttered, "why is her flesh unharmed by Kraang chemicals?" He was picking up traces of something abnormal when April walked in.

"Whatcha up to, Donnie?" she said. Donnie screamed and turned off the screen.

"Analyzing stuff." he said.

"Like what?" Donnie had a freaked out look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo was still hung up on his dream about Karai when Space Heroes came on.

"_Captain!_" said Crankshaw, a character on the show, "_I have shocking news!_"

"_What is it?_" said Capt. Ryan.

"_Remember your son?_"

"_He's dead!_"

"_No, sir. They've turned him into one of them!_"

"_No, no, that's impossible!_"

"_I can back up what he says._" piped up Dr. Mindstrong, "_A quick scan shows traces of your DNA in one of them._"

"Wow," said Raph, "this is actually the most intriguing plot I've seen on this show."

"So you'll watch the rest of it?" asked Leo.

"No."

"Kraang," said a Kraang in T.C.R.I., "has Kraang found out a way to defeat the ones called the turtles and capture the one called April O'Neil?"

"Regretfully," said another Kraang, "Kraang lacks the knowledge that which Kraang seeks to learn whether Kraang possesses."

"Kraang must capture the one called April O'Neil. The one called April O'Neil is necessary for Kraang's plan to proceed."

Karai sat deliberating over her recurring dream. She somehow thought the man looked familiar, as did the dead woman, but she just couldn't figure out where she knew them from or why she was having these dreams. She knew she couldn't keep thinking about this, she had a mission that day.

Leo sat in his room in the lair. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Splinter walk by.

"What troubles you, Leonardo?" Splinter said.

"Nothing, sensei." Leo replied.

"I can tell it is something."

"Okay. For the past few nights I've been having a recurring dream. I see Karai standing in jeans and a T-shirt. I look into her eyes and I see a man surrounded by fire holding a dead woman. The scene gets smaller and smaller, as though whoever has the eyes I'm seeing out of is being moved away." It wasn't until he described the dream to Splinter that it occurred to him who the man was. "It was you. In my dream I'm seeing the fire that Shredder started in your house in Karai's eyes."

"Well that is quite interesting. But I cannot seem to piece this all together."

"Do you think this is just a random dream cobbled together from me still being hung up on Karai and my mental image from when you told me about when Shredder killed your family and that there is no meaning?"

"All dreams have meaning." Splinter said and he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Karai searched the streets for more Kraang to interrogate about the importance of April to them. She didn't see any Kraang in the streets and was almost finished her sweep when she saw one in an alleyway. She leapt towards it and cut off its robot arms and legs.

"Why is April O'Neil so important?" she said.

The Kraang began saying "She is the one known as The One-"

"I know that much, why is she the one?"  
"She is needed for that which is completion of the plan that is the plan of Kraang Prime."

"Who is this Kraang Prime?"

Splinter found himself having odd dreams that night like his son. He was standing in his house back in Japan before it was burned down. He looked at his hands and saw he was still human. He saw Tang Shen, his wife, alive and well. She was sitting next to a wooden crib.

"I'm sure you remember this." Shen said.

"Yes," Yoshi said, "this is when you revealed you were pregnant with Miwa."

"Yes. I have since died, and she is gone to."

"Yes."

"That is where your life seemingly falls apart."

"Yes, but then I gained some new children in the form of my mutant turtle sons."

"Remember, I said that Miwa was gone, not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Every dream has meaning, including those of your current sons." And with that Shen disappeared and Splinter woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello resumed his analysis of April's DNA. For the first half hour he found no results, then at the end he found something more shocking than when Michelangelo accurately described how his laser saw worked (a bet they had last week, Donnie lost his mint condition Dr. Mindstrong action figure which Mikey promptly opened and broke.)

Splinter walked into Leonardo's room while Leo sat, still deliberating over his dream.

"I think I figured out the meaning of your dream." he said.

"How?" asked Leo.

"Through my dreams." Splinter then told him about his dream.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Karai is Miwa."

**END EPISODE PART 1**


End file.
